


绯色

by Furrrball



Series: 射雕AU短篇集 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 完颜申睿嗯了一声，好像稍有不快。等莫雷铎带头敬了一杯酒，他才开口道：“若说攻宋，原本不是难事，也用不着找几位高人。本王请各位来，其实是为了一本书。”





	绯色

“匕首给我。”梅林不知第几次重复，亚瑟仍然佯装未闻，毫不理会。

梅林叹一口气，从怀里拿出一叠纸，用炭笔又划了几个字。茶铺对面的小巷尽头，正是完颜申睿王府的后门，此时亲兵换卫，他们坐在茶铺里刚好看得真切。

“你我都不知道匕首渊源来处，在张家口又已经露了形迹，带在身上就太不安全了。”他收起炭笔，嘴上没停。

“你看，堂堂金国大王子的亲兵，列起队来像刚遭了狼的马群。”亚瑟的注意力还在亲兵身上。“如果不是另有暗卫的话，”他略微沉吟，“就是府里另有机关，亲兵才敢如此松懈。”

梅林又叹了口气。“我们已经在这守了三天，要是有暗卫，我早就看到了。”他走路时常磕磕绊绊，却难得耳聪目明。他们从张家口悄悄来到上京，一路把金国的兵营将领偷看了十有六七，多亏了梅林的耳朵和亚瑟的机警，才能安然无恙。

亚瑟微微点头，目光还是没收回来。“我们今晚去探一探，看王府的机关究竟是什么样。”

梅林这次连气都没叹，只是摇头一笑，“谨遵王子号令。”

亚瑟扭头看看梅林，嘴角忍不住上扬。他知道两人盯了三天，梅林早料到是在找营防破绽，为的就是亲入王府。他也摇摇头，好像任性的不是自己，而是梅林一般，然后站起身来。“走吧，能看的都看到了。”然后一把拉住梅林的后领，“往哪边去？马上进十月了，你还穿这身不冷吗？汉人的袍子，连皮衬都没有。去正门街前买件外袍。”

两人转过街角，一眼就看到王府门侧聚了一大群人，中间一小块空地，孤零零插着一支长枪，枪头挑着一块暗红锦缎，秋风一起，只见“比武招亲”四个金字，夕阳下分外醒目。长枪一侧有两团人影，一个是水红衣裙的年轻女子，使一把短刀，刀刃不长，刀柄却不短，舞动起来呼呼作响；另一个是靛青短打的青年，使一条普普通通的长棍。青年人高马大，空有一身力气，棍法却平平无奇，没到五招，就被女子逼到了场边，眼见女子刀锋向面门刺来，抬棍抵挡，却不料匕首锐利非常，硬木长棍竟断得干净利落，急忙就地打滚，灰头土脸地钻进人群中去了。

亚瑟拉一拉梅林手腕，边笑边说：“这是怎么回事，打得这么卖力，到底是想嫁人呢，还是不想？”

梅林嗤的一笑，往前凑着看热闹，小声说：“那要看打的是谁，要是一眼相中了你呀，不就手下留情了？”

他们话音不大，那女子却蓦地回头，美艳的面庞上，一双眼睛比手里的刀锋还要利，不错眼地盯着他俩。此时人群喧嚷叫好，有人往场心丢下铜钱去，大喊着下一局。女子睬也不睬，冲亚瑟走上两步，隔空叫道：“小女家中姓苏，单名一个绯字，家道中落、连失恃怙，不得已抛头露面，凭一点跑江湖的本事找个夫君。” 她明明是跟围观人讲话，眼神却只锁在亚瑟身上。“凡是尚无妻娶的单身男子，有意的都可以来过两招，也给父老乡亲们添个乐子。”人群又一阵鼓噪。苏绯抬手一指亚瑟， “红衣服的，你来不来？”

亚瑟一惊，一时不知如何是好。梅林在一旁弯腰大笑，只是伸手推他。身旁的看客早就拍起手来，推推搡搡，亚瑟没来得及抓住梅林，转眼就被推到了场边。还没等他开口，短刀早到了眼前。

亚瑟急忙抽刀挡架，又不敢出招，一边手忙脚乱地沿着场边后退，一边大喊：“姑娘住手！我不打！”他在中原行走一月有余，官话本来已经说得流利，此时一时心急，又说不出长句子来了。

围观的人哄笑出声，隐隐听到梅林的笑声分外响亮。亚瑟通身就只有一把长刀、两套刀法，明知道这女子的武功强他数倍，但想起梅林那句手下留情的话，还是不敢动招，一味后退。眼看转了半圈，对方虽然刀刀不离他面门心口，却始终未下杀手，不是手下留情又是什么？一时心下大慌，没留心端端正正撞在了旗杆上，背心一痛，向后便倒。

苏绯嘴角一勾，伸刀挑开了亚瑟的长刀，顺势附身横劈而下。亚瑟急中生智，扳住旗杆，一面稳住后仰之势，一面刚好挡住了短刀，赶忙喘口气大喊：“我输了！”他耳中只听得自己心跳砰砰作响，看客的叫好声都像是淡了几分，梅林的笑声也不知去了哪里。

苏绯作势直起腰来，手中短刀忽然倒转，目光一闪，刀柄对准了亚瑟。亚瑟眼看刀柄中飞出什么东西，心道不好，但如何躲得开？心下一凉，无数个念头转过，却只听“叮”的一声，像是暗器中途转了方向。只见苏绯满脸怒容，抬头向他身后望去。他来不及反应，早被人拉住了手腕，耳边听得梅林低声道：“快跑！”

两人拔腿飞奔，还没跑出两步，梅林就一头撞在一人身上。那人不闪不避、稳稳站住，梅林却惊呼一声，仰天栽倒。多亏还拉着亚瑟手腕，又扭动着爬了起来。两人抬头望去，不由得笑出声来，原来面前正是高文。

高文看看他们，又看看追来的苏绯，也不禁大笑出声。他一把抓住梅林另一只手，笑问：“漂亮弟弟，你怎么天天都在逃命？这次又是怎么惹了别人？”梅林张口还没说话，苏绯的脚步声已到近前。高文一扯梅林的手，说：“先跟我来吧。”亚瑟心中不快，但眼看形势危急，只好跟着他跑起来，只是把梅林的手腕又攥紧了几分。

两人跟着高文沿王府院墙飞奔，转过一个弯，高文单手一按围墙，一跃而起。亚瑟也纵身一跃，明知自己跳不上去，却觉得梅林的手腕向上一提，自己轻飘飘就过了围墙。高文意味深长地看一眼梅林，却没开口。

亚瑟看看四周，说：“这是大金王府，她应该追不进来了。”三人置身之处花叶繁茂、小径曲折，几丈外假山高耸，依稀还听得有水声，想必是王府花园的一侧。

高文嗤声一笑，道：“她怎么会进不来？要想保命，还是跟我来吧。”伸手一扯梅林，不走小径，只往树丛深处钻去。走了半柱香时分，天色渐渐昏暗，高文在枝叶最密处停住脚步，悄声说：“王府不是什么好地方。你们在这等着，我去看看。只要她没追上来，我就回来带你们出去。”话音未落，人已经走远了。

亚瑟和梅林对视一眼，亚瑟看到梅林一双眸子又是好笑、又是无奈，分明是知道自己不肯放过夜探王府的良机，也忍不住嘴角一扬。两人等高文脚步声远去，就蹑手蹑脚从树丛里钻出来，沿着石径往黑影幢幢的主院走去。刚走到厢房，只听甲胄锵锵，眼看巡防的卫兵就要经过，两人赶忙几步贴在墙上，刚好隐身在纸窗内灯光投下的阴影里。

两人屏息之间，听到窗内有人说话，声音苍哑，分明是张家口见过一面的苏奡：“多谢大王爷款待。老儿从西夏启程，半路还遇上了纳兰先生和莫少侠，诚心投奔大王爷而来。今日终于得见，是荣幸万分呐！”

亚瑟的手指在梅林腕间捏了一下，梅林微微点点头。两人凑近纸窗，凝神细听。

另一道声音洋洋自得地客套了几句，想必是金国大王子完颜申睿。“苏掌门不必客气。本王召集天下英雄来此，那是大金国求贤若渴，能把西骶掌门、白驼山纳兰先生，还有的卢岛莫少侠聚在麾下，也是本王的运气啊。”

纳兰若丹仍未开口，倒是上次见过的圆脸少年发了声，“多谢大王爷抬举。帮主在的卢岛上为王爷办事，承蒙不弃，雷铎就来替帮主为大王爷奔走。”

完颜申睿笑了一声。“莫帮主可还好吗？那女人可厉害得很，也养得好儿子，哈哈，哈哈。”

莫雷铎讷讷应声，纳兰若丹打断道：“大王爷，酒菜已齐，便请入正题吧。”

完颜申睿嗯了一声，好像稍有不快。等莫雷铎带头敬了一杯酒，他才开口道：“若说攻宋，原本不是难事，也用不着找几位高人。本王请各位来，其实是为了一本书。”

话音未落，纳兰若丹、苏奡就齐齐发出“咦”的一声。亚瑟只觉得身边梅林一僵，以为又有亲兵经过，连忙屏息。只听窗内苏奡清了清嗓子，说：“王爷说的是什么书？愿闻其详。”

完颜申睿顿了顿，继续道：“这本书，其实是宋将岳飞留的一本兵法，人称《武穆遗书》。”

亚瑟感到梅林微不可闻地呼了一口气，他没敢大意，虽然没听到亲兵的脚步，却还是小心探头，望了望走廊上下。等他回身到窗前，完颜申睿已经说了一半，想是在介绍这本兵法。他从小在草原上领兵打仗，知道用兵布阵的厉害，不用听完颜申睿夸耀，心思早系在这本兵法上，恨不得比他们早一步拿到手中。

他看了一眼梅林，梅林的一双眼睛定定地瞧着他，几不可见地点了点头。两人心意相通，不必说一句话，梅林早明白他的意图。屋内灯烛通明，跳动的灯光透过纸窗，洒在梅林的侧脸之上，颧骨的轮廓被光影勾勒得像雪山峭壁，长睫毛的阴影衬在白皙的双颊上，如同炭笔画就。

“兵法再精妙，宋国皇帝还不是乖乖听命，把那岳飞当街斩首？可见国运之势，金强宋弱，也是不必说的了。”完颜申睿正说得洋洋得意，接着道：“人虽死了，却不是兵法的错。当今大金圣上听闻此事，也想把这本书拿来看看，那么大金破宋，就又能快上几分。”

苏奡和莫雷铎纷纷附和。完颜申睿话音一转，道：“要说这本书的去处，我们兄弟几个各自派人搜寻，却好几年没有结果。后来我六弟说，给他三年时间，必定能从那几首歪词里找出线索。这傻孩子，干么要自己找？本王懂得，找人比找字可要容易得多了。岳飞死了，还有副官，副官死了，还有子孙，一个两个问不出来，我把人都找齐了，还怕没人肯开口吗？”

语气之中颇为得意。亚瑟听他言下之意，怕是不知拷问了多少无辜之人，不由得心下一寒。

完颜申睿继续道：“还是六弟的话给我提了醒，问到最后一人，被我问得舌头都没了，终归还是服了软，在摊开的那本诗词集上按了一个血手印。”只听纸页声响，似是在翻书。然后听得莫雷铎读道：“凤楼龙阁。这是岳飞第二首《满江红》里的句子。”声音低沉，似有不忍。

完颜申睿兴高采烈，问道：“本王倒要请教各位高人，看哪一位明白这句的意思？”

只听苏奡啧啧抱怨，莫雷铎沉默不语。停得片刻，纳兰若丹冷冷说道：“那不才就猜猜看。怕是这《武穆遗书》，便藏在当今临安大内？”

亚瑟和梅林听到这句，对视一眼，不由得又向纸窗凑近了一点。

完颜申睿楞了一下，像是不悦，又像是佩服：“纳兰先生果然才智过人。本王又多派密探查问，终于探得在大内何处。原来临安禁宫翠微堂内，还真有一块‘凤楼龙阁’的匾。《武穆遗书》多半就在匾后，但恐有机关，所以未敢擅动。如今各位高人赏光在此，本王就要将此事托付给各位，不论哪一位得手，黄金宝玉、古玩字画，尽管开口。要是有意继续留在大金的，看中哪一品官职，哈哈，本王不才，一纸任书还写不得么？”

屋内一时兴致勃勃，连纳兰若丹也笑了一声，苏奡就带头劝起酒来。亚瑟知道该听的已经听完，拉一拉梅林手腕，转身要走，但眼角瞥见白影晃动，原来是高文在走廊那边的灯下挥着手。亚瑟怕他出声惊动房内之人，连忙挥手，用口型说：“别出声！”

“别”字的气声一出口，梅林蓦地反手扣住他手腕，把他往旁边一扯，窗户咔啦一声，一只筷子撞破窗棂从他耳畔飞过，力道之大，竟凛然有破空之声。亚瑟一惊，知道已经被里面的人发现，拉着梅林就要后退，但梅林另一只手扣住他肩膀，身形一转，自然而然挡在他身前。又听得风声掠过，这次还伴着一声裂帛，像是有暗器撕破了梅林的衣服。

没等两人回神逃走，砰然一声，厢房大门洞开，纳兰若丹、苏奡、莫雷铎三人疾步而出，后面跟着一人华服宽带，面带惊色，必是完颜申睿。纳兰若丹冷冷看着两人，问道：“两个小儿听了这么久，听够了吗？”原来从他们贴近窗子起，他就早有知觉。

苏奡也毫不客气地插话道：“纳兰先生与其问他们，倒不如直接问问自己的侄儿。”浓眉之下，一双眼睛正盯着走廊对面的高文。高文站定在原处，面无表情，既不走近，也不做声。亚瑟待要惊讶，又如何分得出心？一时之间，高文在张家口身着的白袍素衣、对白驼山的如数家珍、女弟子的呼声，甚至今日对王府的熟悉，都有了来处。

话音未落，又听得有人疾步奔来，亚瑟回头望去，只见一袭红衣，正是比武招亲的苏绯。这回是莫雷铎清清嗓子，和气地说：“苏掌门，或者您也问问贵千金？”

苏绯人还没到，嗓音先到：“纳兰高文，人是我从张家口一路追到上京的，刚一下手你就来抢，安的是什么心？”亚瑟一时之间，只觉得如同狼群围住的鹿，半惑半怒、气极反笑，一下都冲到了喉咙口，又硬是咽了回去。

几人大呼小叫，早惊动了王府亲兵和各派弟子随从，一时脚步声错杂，厢房门口渐渐围拢了一圈人。亚瑟明白逃脱的希望渺茫，心里反而冷静下来，一面看着事态进展，一面盘算着脱身的可能性。他把梅林的手握在掌心，只觉得他的手指冰冷，又安慰地捏了捏。

没等他想到法子，梅林忽然开口：“苏掌门和纳兰先生也不必演戏，想必心里都明白得很。我们主仆二人今天落在两位手里，也不指望逃得脱啦，只想问问纳兰先生，想不想看看这东西的威力？”亚瑟听他话音，应是已有计策，但他语调紧绷，不知是不是害怕。亚瑟没开口，拍拍他手背，只觉得他手背也微凉。

苏奡将苏绯拉到身边，父女两人并肩而立，急急地小声交谈。纳兰高文还是一动不动，背脊像是更挺直了几分，垂眼看着地面。

纳兰若丹哼笑一声，“小娃娃打的是什么主意？你们今天既然落在这里，我看不看又有什么关系？终归不都要落在我手里。”亚瑟虽不知梅林编了什么来骗纳兰若丹，但看对方的样子，是真有几分上钩了。

梅林恍若未闻，接着说：“我家主人自小修习，就不必提了。我服侍他九年，他念在主仆情分，教了我三招。纳兰先生，若是我能在你手下出得三招，你能放我们出门么？”

纳兰若丹沉吟不语。亚瑟模糊明白梅林的意思，但看纳兰若丹一脸高傲，又对‘那东西’讳莫如深，想必不肯跟完颜申睿和苏莫几人分享。他自小在将领谋臣之间长大，知道要想脱身，对方几人各怀鬼胎就是唯一的突破口，心念一转，慢条斯理地添了一句：“纳兰先生要是拿不定主意，不妨问问身边三位的意思。”

纳兰若丹眼神一厉，转头看了一眼完颜申睿，又看了一眼苏奡父女，强笑道：“小娃娃既然有这个胆量，纳兰某人就跟你过上三招。”话一出口，梅林又微微呼出一口气。

亚瑟此时才顾得上心中一慌，他虽不知纳兰若丹的名号，但两次相遇看来，分明是大派高手，梅林又怎么出得了三招？他想晃一晃梅林手腕，却被拍开，梅林的掌心也一片冰冷。他看梅林神情坚定，似有主意，便没插话。

梅林一刻没停，径直上前一步道：“纳兰先生是宗师前辈，说话算话，那我便出招了。要是纳兰先生不小心出手太重，我家主人恐怕也忍不住救我，到时候一拉一扯，东西坏了，可也难免。”

纳兰若丹哼笑一声：“小娃娃疑心倒挺重。我就看看你的本领，还会下杀手不成？”语气里再也掩不住好奇。

梅林右手微抬，左手回收，姿态一动，全身阳刚之气大盛，一时眉眼端方，凛然不可侵。他左手推了半圈，当胸向纳兰若丹袭来，亚瑟虽不甚明了，也觉得梅林纤瘦的一拳一掌竟似笼罩了纳兰若丹全身，一时惊得浑身一僵：朝夕相处的梅林，却是何时学了这般本领？

纳兰若丹不急动手，将梅林的姿势看了个够，才轻轻抬手，两指一并，就挡住了梅林的攻势：“小娃娃贼得很，这是半招吧？这一次不跟你计较，下一招可别偷工减料啦！”

梅林道：“这是大伏魔拳的起手式，你不识得，还说我偷懒。”收手而回，表情气定神闲，声音却有一丝急促。亚瑟借着厢房的灯光，看到他面色苍白，心不由得高高揪起。

梅林先慢后快，第二招出手就是以动制静，腰身下压，双手齐出，向下盘攻去。他双掌翻飞，如百蝶穿花，亚瑟一时目不暇接，纳兰若丹却哼了一声，道：“这么快便没力气了么？”还是只出一手，挥掌下击。

梅林身子伏低，却丝毫不减灵巧，一面就地翻开，一面说：“这一招叫做蛇行狸翻，请先生看好了。”气息急促已经掩饰不住，但纳兰若丹看着他辗转腾挪，却是满脸喜色。

梅林折腰跳起，双掌一拍，道：“这是第三招了，纳兰先生可看清了——”纳兰若丹却忽然出掌，口中说道：“小娃娃别出那些华而不实的招式，我给你一招，看你怎么接。”亚瑟只觉得脸颊刺痛，惊觉纳兰若丹掌力逼人，正正冲着梅林胸口去了。他心中一急，再也忍不住，纵身挡在了梅林身前。梅林惊呼一声，拉着亚瑟向后急纵三步，纳兰若丹的掌力却早有大半攻了过来。

梅林深吸一口气，眉心拧死，双掌抵上亚瑟胸口，亚瑟只觉得背后一道大力，几乎破衣碎骨；胸前两道温热，却温柔和缓，穿胸与背后的掌风相交，刚好在他胸腔里搅成一团。他张口欲呼，却发不出半点声音，胸腔震痛，感觉到温热的力量虽柔虽弱，却如藤绕树，围搅着刚猛的掌力，竟慢慢沉淀在他胸口。

纳兰若丹“咦”了一声，梅林轻声说：“这便是真经里的飞絮劲。好风凭借力，送我上青云。纳兰先生掌下好风。”声音低沉，句尾已有沙哑之音。

亚瑟感觉背后纳兰若丹手掌一动，还没来得及躲，就听得纳兰高文开口道：“叔父，也不必就杀了他们。留得命在，侄儿自会料理。”

纳兰若丹从鼻孔呼出一口气，收掌回胸，低声说道：“小娃娃撒得好大谎。谁练过真经，以为我看不出么？”然后抬头望天，并不看众人，冷冰冰说道：“纳兰某人说话算话。既是在我手下走了三招，就放你们去吧。”像是根本不把完颜申睿、苏奡父女和莫雷铎众人放在眼里。

苏奡这时才冷笑一声，开口说：“纳兰先生真是金口玉言。不过一个小儿受了我的风钉，钉上淬的毒可只有区区在下能解得开。你们既不怕死，尽管去吧。”苏绯像是想说什么，但苏奡声音洪亮，把旁人的动静全压在了下面。

亚瑟心中大震，顾不得自己胸腔气血翻涌，伸手握住胸口梅林冰冷的双掌，把他拉到面前，问道：“梅林？”

梅林脸色苍白，连唇间也失了血色，却还是站得笔直，小声笑道：“别怕，死不了。我们出得王府，再想办法。”亚瑟哪里肯听，张口就要对苏奡说自己留下、解药拿给梅林，但腰间一道大力扑来，却是纳兰若丹双掌齐出，口中说道：“我说了放人，两个娃娃怎么还不走！”分明是怕两人再逗留，有什么秘密落进他人耳中。

亚瑟刚刚见识过纳兰若丹的厉害，知道这下非死即伤，急忙把梅林揽在胸口，又要咬牙替他抵挡。但只听砰的一声，却是纳兰高文一跃而起，一掌与他叔父隔空相交，一掌轻轻击向亚瑟腰间，把纳兰若丹的狠厉掌力化作和缓平推，亚瑟带着怀中的梅林一道，被他一掌推起，竟轻飘飘越过了围墙。只听得纳兰高文说道，“漂亮弟弟，今天对你不住，下次再同你细说。”声音里头一次没了笑意。

亚瑟在墙外落地，一把将梅林扛在肩头，拔足狂奔。此时他体内一股热力左冲右突，全身滚热，虽然胸口仍觉疼痛，却跑了许久也不觉得疲乏。肩上梅林始终默不作声，喘息轻浅，亚瑟一手按在他背心、一手围在他腰间，越抱越紧，透过衣服却感觉不到温热，两只手心只有凉意。他只觉得心乱如麻、惊惧交加，虽然已出险境，却比在王府中还要害怕。又穿过几条小巷，终于看到城郊的树林，他一面加快脚步，一面小声叫道：“梅林，梅林。”话一出口，竟带着颤声。

耳后只听得轻轻一笑，梅林的声音伴着喘息传来，亚瑟心里一松、双膝一软，几乎摔倒在地。“你跟我跑了，苏绯怎么办？”

亚瑟只觉得眼眶发热，想笑又笑不出，实在不知说什么好。他咽下喉头酸涩，勉强说道：“你冷不冷？”

梅林轻轻叹一口气：“别怕。”他顿了顿，若有所思地加了一句：“现下匕首藏也没用啦，你拿着吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然不够好，但情节还算集中，希望废话不多。  
想送给Sweetcorn。谢谢你的鼓励，让我觉得写出来的东西还不算太差，或许还值得写下去。  
另外，我熬过了九月！真的觉得自己很棒。
> 
> 附一下原词：满江红•遥望中原 （岳飞）  
遥望中原，荒烟外、许多城郭。想当年、花遮柳护，凤楼龙阁。万岁山前珠翠绕，蓬壶殿里笙歌作。到而今、铁骑满郊畿，风尘恶。  
兵安在？膏锋锷。民安在？填沟壑。叹江山如故，千村寥落。何日请缨提锐旅，一鞭直渡清河洛。却归来、再续汉阳游，骑黄鹤。
> 
> 也照例附上这篇新出现的名字：  
Sophia  
Mordred  
和音译的单词：  
Druid


End file.
